nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 10
Volume 10 of Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo contains chapters 77 to 85 and was released on December 17, 2013. Chapters Chapter 77 Filth! is the 1st chapter in Volume 10. Mikoto prevents Ryu from kissing Urara, much to his displeasure. At the same time, Haruma tries to turn Nene over to his side. Meanwhile, Shinichi watches from the shadows. Chapter 78 Always Inferior is the 2nd chapter in Volume 10. Maria and Meiko regain their memories; Noa being the next target. After discovering that she plans to attack the Supernatural Studies Club next, Ryu heads out to stop her once again, landing a kiss on her lips and returning her to her former self. Chapter 79 I'm a Cool Guy, Aren't I? is the 3rd chapter in Volume 10. Gathering at Ryu's house to formulate a plan, Nene and Shinichi denote that their next target will be Urara, while Haruma begins to take action. Chapter 80 Perverted, Just Perverted! is the 4th chapter in Volume 10. Haruma sends out a letter to all of the Witches, asking them to meet at a certain room on a set date. However, Nene quickly informs the Witches who have been freed from Rika's power that they must get all of the Witches together before then. At the same time, Ryu heads out to kiss Urara, but is shocked upon discovering that someone else is posing to be her. Chapter 81 I'm Watching a Movie is the 5th chapter in Volume 10. Discovering that Mikoto has swapped bodies with Urara, Ryu heads to the former's house after confronting Haruma. However, when things do not go as planned, he comes across Leona, who has something to tell him. Chapter 82 Students Don't Remember Anything is the 6th chapter in Volume 10. Leona denotes that Shinichi is able to return stolen powers, which shocks him. Soon enough, the trio heads out to confront one of the three Witches that remain; Rika is forced to ponder if to betray the only person who knows her. Chapter 83 I Do Have Underwear is the 7th chapter in Volume 10. Rika announces that she will only help them out if Leona returns to school. Ryu wishes to leave her out of this, but Leona calls them to her house and explains to them that she was part of the Supernatural Studies Club before, along with Haruma. Chapter 84 That's the End of the Club! is the 8th chapter in Volume 10. Recollecting old memories of when she was in school and part of the Supernatural Studies Club, Leona announces that Rika came to them as a trial member, but eventually revealed her true colors. Chapter 85 You Wanna See Her Naked!? is the 9th chapter in Volume 10. After revealing her story to the trio, Leona heads to school, where Rika erases her memories. Before she heads home, she pays a visit to an old friends, wishing that they can meet again in the near future. Gallery Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Volume 10